Marriage Collection
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: Four fics written during the DC Marriage Week.
1. Proposal

"That was stupid," Wally grumbled as they finally stepped into the apartment, his hands clasped tightly around his dark clad companion. Said man's weight, that he normally had no problems supporting, currently felt like a heavy boulder on his own worn-down limbs.

The redhead tried to ignore the way Dick's face scrunched up in a slight grimace when he lowered him onto the nearest chair. Wally followed soon after, and sighed out in relief. His entire body felt _drained_. As if someone had removed his speedster-batteries.

"It was necessary." Dick sent him a tired smile and Wally met it with a slight glare.

"Dude, I'm faster than a speeding bullet. Drawing attention to yourself to prevent those goons from firing shots at _me_ was _stupid_."

"_A_ bullet, Walls," Dick countered, the smile now gone and replaced with a serious and yet frustratingly passive expression. "Not several. Your main objective was their boss. I had your back. Let it go."

The speedster grit his teeth. It was true though, which was the infuriating part of it all. He knew Dick was right — Dick was nearly _always_ right — but it seemed that it was impossible to team up these days without having a slight argument afterwards. At least they no longer had a complete fallout every time they returned from a joined mission. Two yeas ago they'd slam their doors at the end of a gig, both too prideful to back down, and yet there was always one of them who would come into the other's room later the same night.

There would always be a silent, non-spoken apology hanging in the air from the one who had left his bed first, and so they were always okay shortly after. But that was back when they were still with the team. Things had changed.

Dick was _Nightwing_ — independent, _free_.

Wally was _The Flash_ — a Leaguer, a _legacy_.

They'd grown up, and become more experienced; seen more, lost more, gained more. They didn't fight amongst each other as much as before, nor did they get as angry. But Wally was so much more afraid now, and he knew Dick was too. So yes, they were experienced, yes they were stronger — _more powerful_ — but so much more afraid.

Ironic.

Wally removed his cowl, revealing the bright red hair, the fading freckles, and the tired green eyes. "I'll get first aid kit," he murmured.

Dick didn't say anything as he watched the older man remove himself from his side. He managed to rip his eyes off Wally as he slowly started undressing himself, biting his lip as he did. Every move felt painful, limbs protesting and wanting to be left still. Not something he wasn't used to, but it didn't make the hurt go away. He couldn't remember a night where he didn't go to bed without feeling like his body would wither away by tomorrow.

Maybe they should take a vacation.

He got the Nightwing uniform down to his mid-section, before Wally returned. Without any words the speedster tugged it down, making sure to be extra careful with the right thigh where Dick's newly added wound was located. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but would definitely be infected if not treated properly. Wally would patch it up the best he could, but he was still going to make Dick go see Alfred tomorrow. Even if he had to carry him over to Gotham himself.

"When did we stop being the best team there is?" The redhead said quietly, remembering when they never asked a second question about what the other was doing, or what was going to happen. Some would ask if they still trusted each other as much as before since they'd both grown so much more wary of the other's actions. But that they did. So it wasn't a matter of trust. It really wasn't.

"When we started caring too much."

As usual, Dick had a point.

The acrobat's hands came to rest on Wally's own exposed shoulders while the redhead got to work. Being treated for far more times than he could possibly count had left Dick passive to the alcohol pads, the cleaning of wounds, the _pain_. He hardly twitched as Wally worked. Instead fingers curled into the back of Wally's hair, his skin feeling Wally's. The redhead's uniform was halfway off, but whatever wounds Wally had gotten during tonight's session were already healing.

Those speedster powers really were underestimated. Then again, Wally himself got underestimated a lot. But behind that seemingly innocent, friendly, goofy personality hid a hero Dick had watched grow stronger year for year. Wally would probably say the same about him, but Dick felt dirty compared to the older man before him. Gotham did that to you.

There was something strangely _intimate_ about this moment. He felt Wally's touch against his skin, and in-between the pain he paid attention to the warmth of it all. Focusing on the speedster's fingers made it easier. Soon, Wally had fastened the bandage around his thigh, but his hands still lingered over the skin visible.

They stayed motionless. Wally's hands rested on both of Dick's thigh, and Dick's on both of Wally's shoulders. Absently they'd started to stroke, and Wally's eyes closed briefly. "I was gonna do something terrifying today when we were called out," he murmured finally.

Dick frowned slightly, head tilting, but didn't say anything. Instead he curled his hand further into the back of Wally's neck, and leaned his forehead against his. Their noses touched, and Dick sighed out through his nose. His head was pounding, but he didn't want to move. He wanted Wally closer. Way closer.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to marry me."

Dick's eyes widened, mouth opening, then closing. He pulled away to look Wally in the eyes, but the redhead had already fixed his gaze to the hands that continued to caress the acrobat's thighs. He watched Wally draw his lip in-between his teeth, and he chewed on it for a brief second, before he said: "I love you. And I'm scared. All the time. I started thinking of when I'm gone or you're gone, and never having married you… S'just didn't feel right. It's something I want, 'Wing. I want… to marry you. If you'll have me."

There was only a slight pause, before Dick's fingers left the back of his neck and instead moved up to trace his cheeks. He cupped them and brought him abruptly forward in a kiss that left Wally breathless, and _hot_. His entire face was probably red, and if it hadn't been for the fact that Dick was injured he probably would've grabbed him harder, brought him _closer_, but right now it was all gentle, all _careful_.

But it was tender, and it was _good_.

"Marry me, Wally West," Dick then murmured against the speedster's lips; Wally could literally feel the smile stretch against his own mouth, and he squeezed the thigh that wasn't wounded.

"I asked you first, Grayson."

"No, you said what you wanted. I'm _asking_."

"You're asking the obvious," Wally countered.

"Marry me."

"Of course, _Bat-brat_," Wally whispered with a grin.

The kiss that followed was even more intense than the one before. Dick moved forward, arms wrapping tightly around Wally's neck. Said speedster felt Dick's weight on him, clearly indicating that the acrobat still needed someone to lean on when standing up. It took a lot of power not to grab him harder, but not only would it hurt Dick, but Wally's own body didn't feel ready for what their _hormones_ clearly desired right now.

So he forced himself to calm down. Because he was so _happy_, _relieved_, _ecstatic_. But whatever they both wanted to do would have to wait. Dick relaxed more against him, and Wally kissed him a bit harder, tongue lightly tracing the acrobat's upper lip. The longer they kept kissing, however, the longer their bodies started to feel the strain, and soon they pulled away, both grimacing in pain.

"Bed?" Wally suggested.

"Bed," Dick agreed.

Turned out the trip to bed was harder than first expected, and halfway there Dick somehow started laughing. A quiet laugh that turned into a full-time fit that caused Wally to suffer the same faith. When they were finally able to calm down they had managed to stumble into bed, both sets of eyes resting on the ceiling while hands lay intertwined by their sides. Wally tilted his head so he could look at Dick, and Dick tilted his head so he could look at Wally again.

"We just got engaged," Wally murmured.

"We just did, yeah." Dick bit his lip.

Wally buried his face against Dick's neck and chuckled. "Know what? We suck at these things."

"What things?"

"Mushy things."

"Yeah." Dick's fingers reached up to once more pet into the hair that he adored to an unhealthy degree. "But, it works."

For them anyway. It always worked.


	2. Bachelor Party

They hadn't really planned any bachelor party, nor had they seen the need to. If Dick had to be completely honest they had played with the idea of getting married in secret, and not tell anyone for a while. It wasn't directly _uncommon_ in the hero community, probably because marriage felt more sacred to people who knew that they had a much higher risk of hitting the grave early than civilians. Thus, a lot of heroes got married in secret, and told people first when they'd _been_ married for a while.

But as it turned out they had certain family members it was clearly impossible to keep the engagement from. Already two days after they'd gotten engaged Bart Allen had appeared like a red and yellow blur, standing excitedly in the living room while asking a lot of questions (with super-speed, mind you) about the wedding that neither of _them_ had even considered.

Apparently Bart had overheard Tim tell Bruce. Dick was glad his little brother hadn't _intentionally_ told Bart, because once you did it wouldn't be a secret to anyone, and _Tim would know that_. So that he hadn't done it of his own free will meant Dick didn't have to question _why_ Tim would tell. Now he only had to ask himself how _both_ Tim and Bruce knew.

Which of course was answered by Red Robin _pretty_ quickly the following Monday.

"You're wearing your ring, Dick."

"We talked over _Skype_. How did you-?"

"You brushed your hair away from your face for a brief moment. I saw the ring. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together."

Dick pouted. "It didn't _necessarily_ have to be an engagement ring."

Tim raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not big on jewellery."

"Well, maybe I decided on a new style."

"You don't _have_ style."

"Ouch. Okay,_ fine_, I'm getting married."

"I _know_."

And maybe if only Bruce and Tim knew that would've put a stop to any potential ceremony and the bachelor party. But it didn't, because Bart told _Superboy_, who told Roy, who told Kaldur, who—okay, Kaldur didn't tell _anyone_, because he was _Kaldur_, but Roy sure did tell more people. Said archer was also pissed off that they had kept it from him, but in their defence they'd literally gotten engaged _three days_ before the archer had received the news.

"What did you expect? That as soon as we decided to get hitched we had to call you up and tell you?" Wally had asked after Roy had… _stormed_ their apartment. He had been tempted to point out that just bursting into newly engaged people's homes put the risks of walking in on something he would regret a lot higher, but decided against it. Mostly because he'd been having his head in Dick's lap; the acrobat had been massaging the back of his head while they'd been watching TV. And when Dick had those wonderful fingers in his hair he would rather pay attention to that than Roy Harper being offended he had not been informed that his younger brother figures got engaged.

Which was decided _three days ago_.

"Are you at least going to tell me who _your best man is_?" At this Roy made two hand motions towards himself, making it even less subtle than the question itself had been.

Dick snorted, and Wally raised an eyebrow at him, a playful smirk coming to cross his lips. "Maybe we don't want best men. Maybe we want maid of honours."

"_Roy_ could be our maid of honour, hm, Walls," Dick then shot in, turning to look at the older redhead with a gleam that Roy knew all too well.

The archer looked less than impressed with that, arms crossing firmly in front of his chest, and blue eyes narrowed towards the little brats he'd watched out for since he was _fifteen_. And this was the thanks he was getting? Some gratitude would be very much appreciated.

"Fine. I'm arranging the bachelor party."

"Dude, we're not even sure—"

"No," Roy cut them off. "No questions asked."

And just like that the archer had left the apartment and Wally and Dick were left staring dumbfounded at the door. They supposed it wasn't _entirely_ disastrous that Roy had just forced them to have a bachelor party neither had really _wanted_ in the first place – well, as long as he didn't go overboard just for the sake of revenge – but Wally still groaned, and turned to bury his face against Dick's stomach. The acrobat chuckled. "I bet he's just gonna take us to some lame bar. You don't have to worry, Walls."

As it turned out, Dick had been wrong for once. Well, not _completely_. The acrobat had deduced that Roy would probably invite the girls as well, not seeing the point of separating Wally and Dick from one group of friends just to keep the tradition of the spouses not being with each other on the last night out, and the cliché boys and girls separating nonsense. His guess about the bar was also true, though he had to give the archer props for a good choice. It was a big place, actually kind of pricy.

Of course, with them things never went as planned.

They'd enjoyed pouring the alcohol for about thirty minutes before shouting and shooting could be heard from downstairs (Roy had booked the second floor for their bachelor party). It didn't take long to figure out that someone had crashed the party and they were _armed_.

Now, had they'd been _lucky_ it would've been a couple of crazy goons to take care of, but instead there was an entire gang that had stormed the building, threatening every single one in sight, keeping civilians at bay while asking for the owner of the place.

It had been a tedious battle to secure the civilians and then take down the terrorists. By the end of it all, the bar was cleared and the police had arrived at the scene. Now, at midnight, they were sitting at the back of Mt. Justice, kind of wondering how what _should_ have been a great bachelor party (and actually some relaxing for the young-adults who spent the majority of their time protecting other people) had turned out like _this_.

Wally sighed and clicked his bottle of beer against Roy's. "Props to you, dude. You did a good job. Just totally picked the wrong place for the night."

The archer grumbled under his breath and drank the remains of his own bottle in one go.

"I'm sorry it turned out as such a disappointment guys." Zatanna sent the engaged couple a glance. "But at least we were all together for one night. Can any of you really remember the last time that happened?"

Dick frowned, and glanced around at his friends. At Artemis, Kaldur, Roy, Donna, M'gann, Conner, Raquel, Vic, Kory, Zatanna... He really had no clue if he had to be perfectly honest. "You've got a point, Zee," Raquel murmured, and lightly bumped the magician in the shoulder. "We've all been so busy."

"_Especially_ you leaguers," Conner pointed out, sending a look Wally, Raquel and Zatanna's way. The three of them simply scowled at him.

"Doesn't matter. We've all been busy," Dick cut in, and shrugged his shoulders, a smile playing his lips. "I actually don't think it was disappointing. Unfortunate, like _always_, but not _disappointing_."

"Just admit it guys, we kicked some awesome ass back there," Wally laughed, punching Kaldur playfully in the shoulder. The Atlantean had long since gotten used to this sign of affection.

"Amen to that, Baywatch," Artemis said, and held up her bottle.

No, it wasn't disappointing, Dick thought. After all, this was who they were. Wherever they went, whatever they did – it _would_ follow them.

But at least he knew he would always have this memory. Remember this mix of aliens, and clones, and metas, and humans, and he supposed it was right there and then he realised that having a ceremony where _they_ would be there, seeing him tie the knot with the guy he loved, was actually just what he wanted.

As Wally's hand found his, squeezing softly, Dick couldn't help but think Wally felt the same way.


	3. Marriage

It had taken some time for Dick and Wally to decide when and how they wanted to get married. At first neither really wanted to rush it, but since the rumour of their engagement had spread like wildfire it became increasingly hard to avoid the subject. It wasn't exactly _scary_ , nor did either have an ounce of doubt, but they wanted to get married the _right way_ . On their own terms. And all the questions they got were, frankly, starting to get fairly annoying.

Nevertheless, three and a half week after the actual "proposal" they both sat cross-legged across each other, hands lightly intertwined and their eyes locked. "You know," Wally murmured, his thumb stroking over Dick's hand. "Some people are engaged for almost a year, probably more, cuz the wedding just doesn't fit in there and then. _I_ don't mind it happening already, dude, I _want you_. Forever, always, no doubt about it, but if _you_-"

"I want to marry you. Right now, or in a year, or two years - doesn't _matter_, Walls." Dick squeezed Wally's hands and leaned in for a soft kiss to the lips. Wally smiled against him, and felt his stomach turn. So, these were those pre-wedding butterflies Aunt Iris had mentioned. Dick pulled away, and smirked. "We're in this together."

"Well, _yeah_. S'no fun marrying alone, you know."

Dick snorted and softly bumped his forehead against the grinning redhead's. "You know what I meant."

Wally's grin softened. "'Course."

Thus they decided that they didn't need to wait, because they were both ready, they both wanted it equally much. There was no need delaying something that was good and ready. Dick had already gotten them rings. Simple, silver rings, engraved with a lightning bolt on one, and a bird on the other. Wally had loved that surprise, naturally. Dick knew his fiancé would never grow out of buying merchandise that was making it very obvious he was very proud of the Flash logo, and Dick had to say he was quite fond of his own ring too.

With the rings set, and the talk of _when_ over, it was all about the planning. They hired a marriage officiant who would marry them, and started making lists of what to do, which was a lot more complicated than Wally had first thought it to be. Turned out there were a lot about weddings he didn't know, which Dick _did_, thankfully.

Venues, bands, guest list, save-the-dates, cake, flowers… Wally was honestly wondering why he hadn't just insisted on them going down to City Hall and get married with a new days, but at the same time… Well, the more thought they put into it, the more he really did feel it was becoming special. Even if the two heroes were now definitely occupied until the very moment they said 'I do.'

"You don't regret choosing Wayne Manor as our wedding location, do you?" Wally asked one night as he crawled into bed - only one month before the actual date of their wedding. He lay on his stomach, and glanced up at Dick who was sitting up bed, checking off what they had done, and what was left, which thankfully wasn't much.

The acrobat fixed his eyes to him, eyebrow raised. "No?"

"S'just… you getting married in Gotham is gonna bring a lot of attention to it, is all. Just wondered if you were okay with that?"

A smile formed in the corner of Dick's lips. "I'm not ashamed of you, Walls."

Wally put his arm around Dick's middle and kissed his exposed arm. "I didn't say _that_. I just wanted to make sure. Of course, it does save us a lot of money not having to rent a place. And the garden is so huge that we don't have to worry about the space."

"Exactly. I don't mind. Besides…" Dick shrugged, and leaned down to meet Wally's lips. "S'my childhood home, and it makes it kind of special. No use denying that."

And so it was that July 10th, 2021, Wally was standing in Dick's old bedroom, dressed in a black tux with a neatly folded, black tie, and churning stomach that seemingly refused to settle down. He almost laughed at himself when he thought how calm he told himself he would be. For six months they'd planned, and plotted, and he hadn't felt nervous even _once_, and now he was standing here, looking at himself in the mirror and wondering if it would be possible to make his hair look less… all over the place.

He heard Dick finish up in the bathroom, and turned to look at him as the younger man came through the door. "Do I look horrible?" he asked, partly joking, and partly serious. As his own green eyes studied the black clad, handsome man he would be marrying, his nervousness increased. He really hoped Dick wasn't noticing.

"You look hot," Dick murmured as he stepped up to him, slightly adjusting the redhead's tie. "I always said you looked amazing in a suit. Well, not always, but after we started dating…"

"Pft, this comes from _you_."

The younger man sent him a grin. "I remember when we spent most of our time insulting each other rather than arguing over who looks better."

"Puberty happened to you. It all changed from there," Wally shot back with a smirk. He was already feeling a bit better. Somehow being in Dick's presence, just talking to him as if nothing new was going to happen, made him feel calmer.

Dick uttered something that seemed to be a mix between laughter and snorting, before he wrapped his arms around him, hugging him, head coming to rest on his shoulder. Wally definitely had a lot more to hold onto now than when they were younger. Stupid acrobats and growth-spurts. He still had those three inches on him though; he was never going to back down from that.

"You're so calm," Wally noted absently, hand carding through Dick's locks. "_How_?"

"I'm calm. But I'm nervous, and I'm excited. And I know you're too."

… So Dick _had_ noticed. Kind of a stupid thing to hope for that he hadn't. They'd known each other for most of their lives; why wouldn't he know? Sighing, Wally rocked them a bit to non-existent music and said: "Ready though?"

"You really asking that?" Dick replied, smirking.

They dropped the whole _walking-down-the-aisle_ thing. The whole engagement, and everything that followed with this ordeal had been non-traditional from the very beginning; they saw no need to start caring about it now. Instead, they started off side by side, hands holding tightly onto each other from the officiant started the talking and to the moment had come to say it.

"I do."

Hearing Dick say it – _confirming this was real _– made Wally's entire body warm. For a brief moment he felt as if he couldn't speak itself, but a calm, soft, 'I do' left his mouth. And they were married.

Just like that.

The kiss that followed was special, _unique_. Wally had never believed in marriage; not after his mother and father. Not after watching them after several years, but as Dick pulled him closer, lips attaching themselves gently, but also with just the amount of force he liked, he couldn't help but appreciate the feeling of just pure, and utter _happiness_ that flooded through his chest.

He wasn't nervous anymore.


	4. Wedding Night

"You're not going to carry me over the threshold, dude. Just _no_ ," Dick laughed as Wally made wriggling hand motions towards him. He was probably drunk – no, he was _sure_ he was drunk – but _Wally_ wasn't. Wally _couldn't_ so the redhead had absolutely no excuse—well, except that it seemed he was extremely high due to the entire situation.

_They'd just gotten married._

They'd been drinking, toasting, eating and laughing; been with families, and friends for _hours _– everything was so perfect that yes maybe Wally could be excused his ridiculously big smile, and the way he was already feeling Dick up, kissing his mouth, his cheeks, his neck – _all skin that was visible._

Dick continued to laugh as Wally's arms moved around, and lightly pushed said redhead up against the door leading to their bedroom. Well, Dick's old bedroom that they would be staying in for the night, naturally. The brunet smirked. "Know what you should do though? Carry me on your back."

Wally blinked, snapping out of the light kissing frenzy. "Your… back?"

Suddenly, Dick's playful gleam turned into more of a soft one as he wrapped his arms around Wally's middle. He kissed the redhead's jaw for just a brief moment, before saying: "You always carry me on your back."

_Oh_.

He hadn't really expected Wally's grin to _get_ any wider, but before Dick could blink his now-husband had turned his back to him, eagerly waiting for him to get on. Dick continued to laugh as he jumped atop his husband's back, arms wrapping tightly around the redhead's neck, which groaned slightly by his weight.

"You're _heavy_. You used to be so _light_."

"You said you _liked it_ when I hit puberty."

"Well, _yeah_, have you _seen_ yourself? You getting _heavier_ is a small prize to pay for the other puberty effects."

Dick had to bury his face against the back of Wally's neck for not to burst out laughing. Some of Dick's younger family members had gone to bed, and most of Wally's relatives were staying over too, _plus_ several friends. Wayne Manor was big and roomy, but he could not guarantee that someone wouldn't hear him.

Wally opened the door, and with exchanging grins he crossed the threshold with Dick still trying not to laugh too much on his back. The acrobat then slid off, locked the door, and leaned against it, his grin still impossibly wide. "So, Mr. Grayson-West, we're all alone. At last," he spoke.

The redhead leaped up and landed onto the giant bed that had always been there. Every sleepover at Wayne Manor included this particular bed, and _now_— well, it wasn't like they hadn't done the deed in this bed _before_, but this was their _wedding night_. It felt more than a little special in it's own, weird way.

The speedster smiled lazily at Dick as the acrobat approached the bed as well, arms folding behind his head as he sighed, and kicked off his shoes. Dick did the same, smirking as he crawled into bed, settling atop the redhead who looked both eager and exhausted all at the same time. Well, it _had_ been a long day. An amazing wedding though. Dick was glad they'd decided on a ceremony after all.

"Did you ever think about your wedding day before we got engaged?" Dick asked softly, hands slowly unbuttoning Wally's shirt while he kissed up his jaw.

"No. Kind of never thought I'd get married. Not before you."

There was something satisfying about knowing that; probably because Wally had been in a couple of serious relationships that had been very lengthy. Dick had probably had a lot _more_ relationships, but his were usually shorter. Sure, a couple of them had been serious, but not like this. Not like him and Wally.

"You?" Wally asked back, his hands already busy undressing Dick back. They were exchanging slight kisses along the way, but mostly they concentrated on getting naked. It was calm, unlike what Wally had expected, but if he had to be honest he was kind of liking this slowness. Well, for _now_.

"No," Dick admitted. "Wasn't sure I'd ever be here."

"You're here now."

They stopped their hand motions. Shirts had been thrown away to the floor, and socks and shoes were off. Ties, and watches… only their unzipped pants remained, and the underwear underneath. Dick wrapped his arms around Wally's neck, drew him in and kissed him quickly, but roughly, on the lips before he pulled away to whisper: "_I know_."

It was the final word before they let their urges, the need, the happiness, the love, the _want_, _all of it_, take over. The remaining garments were thrown away, and the naked bodies met, kiss after kiss roaming over the exposed chests, the necks, and sides. It was fast, and sloppy, wet, and _dirty_ in all the right ways.

Dick laid himself onto his back, legs spreading wide as Wally begun marking his inner thigh. Fingers curled into flame red hair, and they both groaned in pure bliss. Wally's mouth was working the inner thighs, but his hand had already started playing with Dick's ass, fingers circling and teasing the entrance while Dick's own digits clutched the sheets as if it was his lifeline.

The acrobat moaned, and threw his head back. "_Tease_," he bit out.

"Not for long. Don't think either of us can hold back for tonight," Wally whispered, his head pulling away from the marked thigh, and instead moved to kiss Dick directly on the lips. He could hear his pulse all up in his ears, and he was so _hard_ it was seriously starting to hurt. It had been too many urges, and frankly their sex life _had_ suffered through these busy times. Especially since their hero duties had picked up as they were planning the wedding.

Dick's fingers left his hair and circled his head, resting on the cheeks as he pulled Wally further against him. As a very intense tongue-battle emerged, Wally tried clumsily to get enough lube onto his fingers so he could start preparing. One of Dick's hands left his cheek to help, spreading lube over his own palms, before the acrobat reached over to the redhead's erection.

Wally groaned. "Nghm… now who's the tease," he murmured, referring to the _totally slow hand-motion of Dick's palm_.

The acrobat snickered playfully against his mouth that felt oddly numb after the harsh kisses. In one swift motion Wally found himself on his back, Dick looming over him, palm still slicking the erect cock with lube. Dick flashed a couple of white teeth and said: "I wanna take a ride."

Wally let out something of a mix between a laugh and a groan; this time it was his turn to throw his head back. "God, just_ please get on_, will you?"

He half expected Dick to drag it out, because _God_ the acrobat could if he wanted to, but he started lowering himself onto the redhead, eyes closing slightly in a small grimace. Gradually, Dick slipped further and further down until Wally's length was completely enveloped, and they both breathed heavily.

Wally sat up only slightly, trying to be as careful as possible. Dick's arms placed themselves onto his shoulders as he carefully started thrusting. They kissed again, hard, and rough while the pace gradually picked up. Just then Wally started to lightly buzz, before he downright _vibrated_.

It wasn't that Dick wasn't used to the benefits of being with a speedster (they'd been involved for a long time and the sex had been _great_, thank you), but it still caught him slightly off guard. Usually, Wally wouldn't start this fast. "_Shit_…" Dick groaned. "_Wally_… that's—_ahhh_."

"Dick…" Wally mouthed over the acrobat's neck, hips bucking upwards faster now.

The vibrations were so good Dick could hardly concentrate. He whimpered, and closed his eyes, sweat dripping from both foreheads. Thrust after thrust felt more intense, and soon they were a tangled mess on the giant mattress. Of course, the climax that followed a bit sooner than it usually did (for the _both_ of them actually) just added to the mess.

And yet, as they both lay there, panting, tangled into each other, and still lazily kissing, they both felt more satisfied than they'd been in a long time.

Wally brushed some dark hair out of Dick's eyes, humming slightly and said: "Way too tired for shower," he murmured.

"We'll just get up later," Dick yawned back, snuggling further into the speedster's side.

"We're going to feel uncomfortable as hell." Wally kissed Dick's neck, face burying against it, as he adjusted them slightly.

Dick merely shrugged. Obviously, he couldn't care less. And if Wally had to be honest, he didn't either. He was a _married man_. He'd just gone through his wedding night. _It felt fucking awesome._


End file.
